


PTA my Ass Helen

by Kanimay



Series: Undertale AU oneshots [4]
Category: PTAtale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PTA Sans, Reader be a chub, Reader has two kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Chubby reader insert. Reader is a mother to two and meets Sans when picking up her youngest from school. They then attend a PTA meeting and shit goes from there.





	PTA my Ass Helen

 

 

 

"Come on sweetie, gotta get up for school." You pulled at the covers that concealed your child.

"Mommy nooo." They whined trying to pull the covers back and hide from the beams of sunlight. You laughed and saw a foot poke out. Being the kind, caring mother you are. You snatched it and started to tickle, sending the child into a laughing fit, they wiggled and crawled at the bed trying to get away.

"Tickle monster isn't playing today (C/N)!" You laughed as they threw the blankets off. 

"Ok! Ok! I-ahahahahahaha I'm sorrryy!!!" They shouted with laughs.

"Gonna get up!?" You paused the tickles and held their ankle, they panted and nodded. Face red as they turned to look at you. "Ok, I'm going to pack your lunch. By the time I am done I expect you dressed and packed for school." You pointed at them, they saluted and sat up as you stood and left the room.

You lived a 2 room apartment with your two children. The oldest was a senior in high school. His rebellious teen years were a riot, but luckily you were younger and could handle it. Getting pregnant right out of high school... wasn't the best idea. But you had a loving husband at the time, well fiancee at the time who turned husband. But he was suddenly taken from you, poor man took his own life.

It took your years to get over that, actually you still hadn't gotten over it... learned to deal with it would be a better word. 4 years you managed to take your ring off and loosed it through a chain you wear around your neck every day. 

Thankfully your oldest helped you, he wasn't sure why daddy had stopped coming home, but once he was old enough, 12 years old, you told him in depth. He helped you around the house after that, didn't ask for much for holidays or his birthday. You felt so bad, you felt that because you had told him, he felt the need to grow up quickly. He still played and talk to his friends, but he did more chores then the average child. 

And once you had managed to date again, he was 15, didn't like your boyfriend and he had a very good reason. You withheld sex because you didn't feel comfortable enough. It wasn't him. It was your mental state, you felt it would be cheating, the last person who had touched you intimately was your deceased husband. He had gotten tired of waiting, and took it. Your oldest had come home to find mommy cowering in the kitchen, bruised and shaken. He was smart enough to call 911 while you tried to understand what had happened, when they arrived they took you to the hospital, let your trusted best friend watch your child. They forced you to go to therapy, it didn't help. You refused to go in detail, you refused the medication for depression they gave you. The only thing on your mind at that time, was your child... and the one growing inside you.

You sighed at the memories. Placing the juice box in the bag for your youngest as they ran out of their room. They wore a beanie, shorts and a T-shirt with some cartoon turtles on it and a hoodie. You smiled at them and handed them the bagged lunch. They put it in their back pack and bounced up and down. "Can we go now?" They were existed. "Just let me grab my bag." You pat their head as you walked past them. 

You weren't one for purses, instead you had an over the shoulder bag that hung to your ass. You passed the mirror to see yourself. ripped jeans, loose shirt so none of your fat rolls showed through, your hair was up in a messy mother bun too.  

"Alright, race you to the car." You chuckled, they took off outside instantly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You dropped them off at school, pulling out of the parking lot the moment you saw them enter the building. Off to work you went, even though you had to desire to play hooky and not go.

You entered the building to the clothing store, a few coworkers greeted you happily as you went to the back to put your bag up. You were scheduled for restocking a few racks with new jackets. Greeeat.

You were restocking the racks when a goat monster entered, she was tall. You nearly forgot monsters resurfaced a few years ago. Humans... well they didn't care for the most part... and some did. Monster hate rallies and such, but most supported and helped them. You were on the side that didn't mind them, you thought they were interesting, and your oldest loved a ghost DJ. You never remembered his name, but your oldest loved him, your youngest adored a robot star.

Apparently the two were cousins. 

You greeted to goat monster and told her to let you know if there is anything you can do to help. She thanked you gently and moved to look around.

As you moved to the next rack you saw a few ladies you recognized that were very active in the community.You watched as they entered the store. Linda and Helen, Karen and Sue. Generic PTA lady names. Linda noticed you and waved as they walked over.

"Hello (Y/N). How are you?" Sue asked to kindly for your taste "I am fine, thank you. How are all of you?" You moved an empty hanger.

"You coming to the PTA meeting tonight?" Helen asked with her arms crossed, looking around the room with little interest. 

"Maybe, if (Oldest child) can watch (youngest child) for me. But I wont be able to stay long." You hung a few nice shirts up.

"I don't think my baby sitter would mind watching them, you could just drop them off." Linda offered.

"Oh thanks. I might take you up on that offer." You looked behind them to see the goat monster talking to a human who seemed angry. You waited till you say and signs of possible danger before interfering.

You saw the human point at the monster accusingly. "Excuse me ladies." You scooted passed them and over to the monster.

"Is there a problem here?" You walked up to them. The human was an elder lady, her hair was whited out, wrinkles on her face, she had a cane. She was a foot shorter then you, and much thinner. Actually three of her would equal you.

"Yes, this monster is causing problems." Her voice was spiteful.

"I was not. I was simply looking through the clothes." The monster spoke calmly, no trace of hate or ill intent. You sighed.

"I saw the whole thing ma'am. She wasn't doing anything. You came to her to start problems." The elder gave a scowl "She is an unsightly creature, it shouldn't even be in a human store. Their kind should not intermingle with humans at all." The lady stomped her cane in rage. At this point other costumers were watching, some video taping.

You crossed your arms, trying to contain your rage. 

"Ma'am, she was not doing anything other then shop, this is a monster friendly store, if you do not like it, you can leave. No one is stopping you." She furrowed a brow and clenched her jaw. She really wanted this nice monster out of here. 

"I wish to speak to your manager miss... (Y/N)." She had to lean forward to read your name tag. "The manager isn't in just yet. You can wait if you want. But I don't want you to speak to this kind monster while you wait." You tried to offer and compromise but she wasn't having it. 

Her rage grew as the argument started up again. She claimed the monster was trying to steal, which you proved wrong, then she claimed the monster was a murderer, which you doubted highly. Then, then she tried to get the crowed against you, which they refused and when she realized she wasn't getting what she wanted.

In a flash her cane was raised in anger and tried to strike down the monster. On instinct you moved in the way, the cane made contact with your shoulder, you winced as it made contact. The hit echoed in the store, the people watching gasped in shock, you even heard Helen make a comment, but it was muffled. 

You looked down at the elder lady, she looked stunned that you would take the hit instead.

"Leave." Your voice was dark and empty, your shoulder throbbed in pain as she stepped back and quickly waddled out of the store. As the door closed you sighed and turned to the monster to see she was in tears.

"Are you ok!?" You started to panic, did they get hit somehow!? 

"N-no my child I am fine..." She sniffled and looked down at you. "I just wasn't expecting that... thank you so much." She wiped her eyes.

"It was no problem. She had no right to bother you, you weren't going anything wrong. I'm sorry about her." You smiled sweetly as she nodded. "Thank you so much. My name's Toriel, Toriel Dreemurr." She held out a paw which you took kindly.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N). It is nice to meet you Miss. Dreemurr." She retracted her hand once you shook it.

"Oh, Toriel is fine. Thank you again." You shrugged "No problem, please take your time shopping, don't let one miserable human stop you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that, Linda and the others said their goodbyes and left, leaving you to work your shift and on break you went to pick up your youngest. You waited by the front door as well as a few other parents. 

The bell rang, and a few minutes later kids piled out the doors and to the buses or to their parents. You glanced through the kids till you spotted a familiar beanie. (C/N) came running out and tackling your chubby stomach happily. "Hello darling." You rubbed their head happily "Mommy I made a new friend!" They pulled their face away to look up at you. "Oh?" You questioned with a brow raised.

They nodded as another child walked up to you. They were the same height of your child, short brown hair and wore a purple sweater with two pink lines on it, brown pants they waved at you. 

"Hello." You greeted, they sighed a greeting back. Oh they were mute?

"Their name is Frisk. We met at lunch." You child pulled away fully to stand next to them. "Oh, I'm glad you made a new friend." You smiled.

"hey there you are kiddo." A deep baritone voice spoke from next to you. You looked over to see a skeleton, a few feet shorter then you. He was in a blue hoodie, a white shirt with what you assume is a ketchup stain and basketball shorts with a line white line down the side, he had white socks on and pink slippers on. He had a lazy grin on his face and tired sockets. 

Frisk sighed a greeting once more, the skeleton looked over at you. 

"nice to meet you, i'm sans, sans the skeleton." He held out his hand to you. 

Wow meeting two monsters in one day. 

You smiled and took his hand only to hear a fart sound. The other parents looked over at you in disgust, Frisk face palmed them self as your child burst out laughing holding his stomach. Sans looked up at you, gauging your reaction. You weren't embarrassed, startled though. 

"old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, a classic." He chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"I knew I should have brought my joy buzzer." You crossed your arms in a pout. "Would have been pretty... punny." You looked down at him. The lights in his eyes grew and for a split second you swear you saw hearts before they flashed out and he laughed.

"ya don't say? i might have... jumped out of my skin if ya did." Frisk let out a silent huff as your child hugged into your stomach.

"Oh my, that would have been a sight. I'd see right through you if you did that." He chuckled again as Frisk walked up to him.

"might rattle your bones if you did." You snorted unattractively at that, covering your face shyly, Sans seemed to like it though, his grin grew.

"Tibia-nest-" You child pulled at your shirt interrupting you, you looked down with a raised brow "Home?"They questioned softly. You made a popping noise with your mouth and looked back at Sans. "Sorry to cut this short, Mister. The skeleton. But we should get home." He waved off the possible offence. "i agree, need to drop the kid off then come back here for the PTA meeting." He gestured to Frisk. 

"Oh so you're going?" He nodded as Frisk started slowly walking to the schools front entrance/exit. You took notice and clapped your hands together "Did you walk here?" He only nodded again, keeping his sockets on Frisk.

"I can drop you off. I don't mind." His head snapped to you with wide sockets "ya don't have ta. wouldn't want to burden you." He just shrugged as you waved him off this time. 

"No worries, I don't mind at all. Come on." You took your kids hand and headed to your car as Sans called out to Frisk.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You stayed to the wall as people piled in for the PTA meeting. Drinking your... juice? Yeah this is a fruit juice... or so Linda said. More salty then sweet. 

Sans stood next to you, watching the other parents and such, he was the only monster but he didn't seem to mind. You two made small talk, you learned he babysat Frisk from time to time, and attended the PTA meetings if Frisk legal guardian couldn't. He also had a brother who he claimed was almost to cool. You told him about your kids, he listened intently. Which you weren't use to anymore. Most times people would block you out if you started talking about them, but not Sans. He was considerate of others. Or that was your first impression of him.

"you come here often?" His voice forced you out of your thoughts as you looked down at him.

"No... I actually really don't like talking to these people... they can be kinda..." You couldn't find the right word.

"snobbish, heads up their own asses." He raised a brow as you nodded. "Yes and yes." He chuckled as he watched Helen barking at a poor teacher about something. 

"Helen is the worst kind of human." You sighed, this caught the skeletons attention. 

"how so?" He handed you another cup of juice, you were so trying to get drunk on a nonalcoholic beverage.

"She is to bossy, always wants something done her way. Wont accept advice from others, want's to be in charge of everything. She will tear others down to get her way... the list goes on." He nodded as you talked and hummed.

"yep. and here i thought i was the only one to notice it." He smirked.

"I've known since the day I met her..." You gulped the drink down and sighed just as the meeting actually started. You and Sans sat near the back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was useless. Helen talked on and on about nonexistent problems, you got into an argument because she claimed your child was holding other students back because he couldn't keep up. 

To.Fucking.Hell.Will.You.Let.Any.One.Mock.Your.Child.

You let her fucking have it, spatting everything out in one go. Told her straight up she was a horrible human, a controlling bitchy cunt. The other parents stayed out of it, but you knew most cheered you on inside their heads.

But then.

But then she hit the nerve. 

She crossed the line.

She proved your point on how horrible she was.

_**"At least I have a husband to help me raise my child."** _

You choked on a sob and marched out of the meeting. You could hear a few parents defending you after that, but you stormed outside, you could hear Sans follow you.

You did drive him after all, he probably wanted to make sure you would still drive him home... wasn't safe at night anyway. You sat on a bench near the bus pick up and sobbed into your hands. You heard the bench creak as he sat down next to you. He softly put his hand on your shoulder as you sobbed. You looked like a mess, face red, eyes red and sore.

He let you cry it all out, you pulled away and sighed wiping your eyes as he removed his hand.

"you've done a great job with your kids." He finally spoke. You sniffled and wiped at your eyes again.

"i mean, i haven't met them both yet, but from what ya told me, and from meeting the youngest, they are great kids. you're doing a great job. you should get a reward for it... maybe a skele-ton of'em." You snorted again at the pun and covered your nose shyly. You saw his smirk grow out of the corner of your eye.

"there we go... ya look better when ya smile." He complimented. 

"Thank you." You spoke softly. 

"forgetaboutit." He waved it off with a shrug. "what are friends for anyway?" He chuckled dryly.

"So we're friends?" You looked at him and caught a soft cyan blush as he looked away and rub the back of his neck. "i mean... if ya want. i thought we hit it off pretty well." You giggled at it. He was blushing, and being shy.

"I agree." You confirmed. "We should probably leave." You stood, he followed and nodded "sure."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that you and Sans hung out a lot. He introduced you to his friends. Met Toriel again, they met your children. Though over the months you found your interest in Sans had grown. Interest to fondness to love.

Yep, your fell for a skeleton.

A literal bag-o-bones as Sans says.

But, because he was a skeleton, and a monster. You assumed he would want someone of his own kind.  Or, if he found humans attractive, he would be interested in what humans find hot. Skinny, big boobed, big ass... basic things. 

That caused you to stuff your feelings down deep and keep it as a friendship. But it got harder... he started flirty through his jokes, let his hang linger on your somewhere, you thought you were over thinking, giving yourself false hope.

You dressed for you date- HANG OUT!

You dressed for your hang out with the skeleton.

You two met at a cafe that opened up, nice clam place. Good teas and coffee, nice cakes and sweets. 

You dressed in a loose sun dress. But your shoulders and thick arms were showing... that was not attractive in the slightest. You threw on a button up hoodie to cover that. Your legs didn't look sexy either.. stockings were pulled up and heels slipped on. A clip in your hair to pierce your bangs out of your face. 

Your oldest agreed to watch the small one as you left.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You ordered a (drink) and waited for Sans to show up. Your usual spot, by the window at a small table. You scrolled through your phone, lightly drinking your drink when someone sat in the spot in front of you. You looked up to see the sleepy, lazy skeleton.

"Well hello handsome." You smiled at him as he waved.

"hey gorgeous." You moved a piece of hair behind your ear and looked down at your as you blushed. "how ya been?" He put his cup down leaning forward.

"Good. You?" You looked back at him with a smile as he shrugged. "can't complain."

You two talked about whatever. A basic conversation... but he seemed off. You were a little worried about asking but you didn't want to see your crush like this.

"You seem off, are you ok?" His grin fell to a frown as he looked at the table. Oh no, you shouldn't have asked.

"got something i want to ask you..." His voice dropped a bit. You shuttered at that.

"Ok, shoot. I'm all ears." He chuckled. "gross." 

He swallowed, still not sure how that is possible... but magic. 

"we've been friends for a while now... i was wondering... if you had... anysortoffeelingsformeromantically!" You took a moment to try and register his last words. You blushed and started to panic mentally. 

Did he know?  
How long has he known?

Was he going to reject you before you even got the chance to tell him?

Oh god(s)

Oh dear!

Play it off?

Lie?

"Yes." Fuck! Your brain forced the truth before you could stop it.

He relaxed and sighed, his smile growing again as he looked at you. "knock knock..." You raised a brow.

"Who's there?"

"de Niro!"

"De Niro who?"

"de niro I am to you, the more beautiful you get." You blushed at that and covered your face.

"Sans I didn't know you needed glasses." He raised a brow in confusion. "i do... but only when i am reading." His response caused you to snort again and face plant the table in embarrassment, his chuckled reached your ears as you whined.

"Knock knock..." Your turn... you were going to do it...

"who's there?

"Do you."

"do you who?"

"Do you want to date me?" Oh fuck... there it was... you couldn't look up at him, to shy.

"yes." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PTA G sans stuff I found... there needs to be MORE!
> 
> https://yoralim.tumblr.com/image/146664619652
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a6/e9/f2/a6e9f227097c05c6d24741f3f758f6ed--the-teacher-comic-book.jpg


End file.
